Conventional breast pumps generally include a pump and one or more flanges or collection kits. A typical collection kit includes a manifold, a flange for the breast and a vessel for milk collection. The output of the pump is connected to the manifold such that when vacuum is applied by the pump, milk is drawn from a breast in the flange. The milk is collected in the collection vessel.
Other milking devices have a liner in a cup, and apply pulsation or pulsating pressure to a space or chamber formed between the liner and the cup, as in Whittlestone U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,596. The pulsating action around the outside of the breast stimulates milk production, and increases comfort. However, a pad is used between the cup and the liner. In addition to the expense added by the pad, the pad creates cleaning problems. Thus, there is a need for cups for breast milking devices that eliminate the need for a pad between the liner and the breast cup.
The ends of the liner in Whittlestone et al. are wrapped around the ends of the cup, and a bung is inserted in the small end of the cup for connection to the vacuum source. Among other things, wrapping the liner around the small end of the cup in this manner seals the end of the liner for operating purposes. However, assembly is fairly complicated. Moreover, while the vacuum applied to the breast draws milk from the breast, it also tends to collapse the cup liner around the nipple, which can reduce milk production and cause discomfort. Thus, there is also a need for cups for breast milking devices that have cup liners that are rigidly held along the inside of the throat of the cup, for support and sealing purposes.